Fairyland
by Cliqett
Summary: Charlie and Gilda's relationship grows, but can their love last when they are from two different worlds? charlie x gilda rated M for later chapters (CANON femslash – or just lesbian?– OTP THanK You Supernatural! I know I'm not the only one who's excited about this :D)
1. Hello I Love You

disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the characters Charlie Bradbury and Gilda the good fairy

x

* * *

x

There she was. The queen.

"My queen," Gilda whispered involuntarily, her breath taken away.

She swallowed hard. Of all the evil things she had done since entering this forest, she knew the only unforgivable sin would be to cause harm in any way to this beautiful woman. She couldn't bear it if the queen saw her in this dark, menacing get-up her master put on her.

The fairy ducked behind a tree and tried to leave, to break the spell that bound her to the sorcerer who lived in this world, and thus bound her to the world itself. Gilda thought of her home, and the power of her desire to go back pulled mightily against the spells like a prisoner struggling against physical ropes. She began to experience raw, sharp pains like claws dragging across her skin. This was an indication that she was pushing her way out of the spell. It tried to hold her, but she was fighting it.

However, her focus was off. The image of her home in the Hollow Forest was twisting playfully in her mind, and something new was entering it. The pain of trying to escape grew too great, and just before she gave up, she saw that the thing that was different in her visualisation of home was that she had imagined a girl walking there, someone not from her world, a human girl, with skin soft as white petals and hair as bold as red roses.

Gilda gasped and opened her eyes. She was weaker than ever, and against her volition she stepped out from behind the tree just as the queen turned around. The look of pure terror on her face broke Gilda's heart. She wanted to reach out to the queen, take her hand, reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Instead, Gilda was compelled at her master's bidding to abduct her. The queen threw a small red bag (a hex bag of some kind?) at Gilda and squeaked, "Dark Magic?"

Inside, Gilda giggled at how cute the human was at that moment. Then horror washed over her as she watched herself snatch up the queen, nearly smothering her in the black cloak.

x

* * *

x

Gilda draped the queen's body across the bed in the tent. Tears stood in her eyes as she stared down at the limp form. "What have I done?" Gilda whimpered quietly to herself, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. She reached up to remove the skull mask, but it wouldn't come off. In dismay and frustration, the fairy staggered around the room, raging, she tore at and even punched at her ridiculous costume.

She froze when the queen muttered and groaned a little in her sleep. Gilda straightened and looked. The queen was still unconscious, but she had rolled onto her side and looked a little more comfortable. Gilda crept quietly closer to the bed. The human's hair had fallen over her face, and Gilda delicately inched one trembling, gloved hand forward to touch the fiery locks fanned over the pillow. Gilda slipped her slim hand under the curtain of hair. The queen's lips were parted slightly, and even through the glove Gilda could feel the mortal's warm breath on the back of her hand as she carefully lifted the hair aside. She painstakingly avoided touching the human's skin as she laid the hair along her cheek, brushing it lightly with the tips of her fingers so it all lay artfully in place.

Gilda hoped the queen would not wake up while she was so close to her. She wanted to look at her face, but didn't want to scare her again. The queen squeezed her eyes tighter and shook her head a little. Gilda knew she had finally regained consciousness and would open her eyes in the next moment. In a twinkling, as the saying goes, Gilda was on the other side of the room. There was no hiding in this small tent, but at least the first thing the queen would see before she had time to orient herself wouldn't be a skull.

Gilda watched the queen stand, saw the queen catch sight of her. Gilda remained perfectly still. She suddenly realized that she was in love. It had been love at first sight, she mused, and had been growing steadily until this moment. This was the first time Gilda had ever experienced love, but it was similar enough to good magic for her to recognize it. Love was the oldest form of power, Gilda remembered, and it was unfathomably deep and burned with more energy than all the stars.

Her love was new, but maybe it would be powerful enough to break the spell. Gilda held still, waiting, feeling the power gather inside her. The queen was talking to her, and then tried to escape the tent, but of course she could not. Gilda watched her compassionately. She looked terrified again, like a cornered animal. Gilda's hands tightened into fists as every fiber of her being began to long to hold the queen, to kiss her fears away. The human said, "look, I am not really a queen. I'm just an IT girl. Standing in front of a monster... asking it not to kill her." Her voice broke, and something in Gilda snapped. The one she loved was about to cry.

She stepped forward, feeling taller with the power of love singing through her veins now. The queen was panicking, her life flashing before her eyes as she bemoaned her fate. Gilda could feel the power of the spells that held her in thrall weakening with every step she took closer to the queen. She knew she would be able to take off the disguise her master made her wear. She knew she would be able to speak freely to this woman. Maybe the power of love could even empower her enough to finally break the chains of this world.

"I just want my old life back!" the queen cried.

Gilda raised her hands and pulled the mask off easily. "That is all I want as well," she said, smiling gently, her eyes bright and serious with hope. She searched the queen's face, anxious that she had frightened her again, desperate to show that she would never hurt her.


	2. Holding Out For a Hero

The queen seemed impressed and pleased at the sight of Gilda's true face. She smiled brightly at Gilda. "Wow," she breathed. "Okay! Yeah... You're a beautiful woman." She seemed to be processing information out loud. "I thought you were the Horned King from legends, but you're the... Horned Queen?" The Queen of Moons raised one eyebrow.

Gilda stepped back, letting go the mask and allowing it to roll to the floor. "No," she explained. "The Horned King is a real person, and I'm nothing like him. I am not a queen. I am not even an IT girl. This disguise..." she stripped it off, letting it drop around her ankles, and she stepped out of it triumphantly, "was _not_ my idea."

The queen's eyes widened and she looked away quickly.

Gilda could sense her discomfort, and furrowed her brow. Then she looked down at herself, remembering that nudity was rather taboo among some humans. She quickly said, "I am sorry! I forgot myself. I did not mean to dishonor your customs." Gilda experimentally summoned some magic, and found that she was able to perform enough magic to conjure clothes for herself without her master's say so.

The queen raised her eyes, carefully looking at Gilda's face and nowhere else. "Uh, no problem," she said. "Why don't we..." she looked around awkwardly, "sit down?" she said, gesturing to the bed.

Gilda nodded and glided across the room in the sparkling white dress she now wore. The queen backed up to the edge of the bed and sat down. Gilda settled gracefully next to her like a bird nestling down and spreading its feathers.

Gilda explained who she was and where she was from. She told the queen about the spell that had summoned her. The sorcerer, a human, had used a book of spells to summon her. The spells held her here, and she had no power to defy her master as long as he held these spells over her. Only a hero, Gilda told the queen, could break the spell. And there Gilda hesitated. She was suddenly afraid to explain further, too nervous to say out loud that the hero must have the power of love on her side. Gilda had a lot of love, but she was now certain that it required both of them to be in love with each other for the power to grow strong enough.

What if her queen didn't like her at all? She was being nice enough, and Gilda could see that all her fear was gone, but did she feel anything stronger than relief that Gilda wasn't a monster who was going to kill her? Charlie listened and commented sympathetically on everything Gilda told her. When Gilda mentioned carefully that she needed a hero, Charlie took a deep breath and said, "Gilda, my name is Charlie Bradbury, and I'm here to rescue you!"

A wave of joy and relief washed over Gilda. She did care! Gilda leaned forward, and shyly reached her hand out to touch Charlie's arm. Charlie looked at her hand, pleasantly bewildered. She looked back up questioningly at Gilda.

Gilda licked her lips and said quietly, "the... the power that breaks the spells... is an ancient and pure power. In my realm, we do not use it often. It is something foreign to fairy magic. In your realm..." Gilda dropped her eyelashes and bit her lip. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Yes?" Charlie said, tilting her head trying to see Gilda's lowering face better. She slipped her fingers under Gilda's chin and lifted. Their faces were very close. Gilda gazed into Charlie's gray eyes. "Humans invented it, and you call this power True Love... and it, it must be a joint effort between the hero and her lady."

Charlie breathed out a small puff of air in surprise and delight, the corners of her vermillion lips curling. Her eyes sparkling, locked onto Gilda's deep brown ones, she whispered, "Do you love me, Gilda?"

Gilda nodded slowly, a smile growing across her face. She was ready to confess her love unabashedly. "From the moment I saw you, Charlie, I knew. You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen. You are so brave, and gallant, and precious, it hurt like arrows in my heart to cause you any fear and discomfort."  
Charlie beamed. "Gilda," she said, but cut herself off, surging forward, pressing her lips to the fairy's mouth.

Gilda sank warmly into the kiss, her lips curled sweetly with a silent, pleased laugh, her eyelids fluttering closed. She slid closer, hip to hip with Charlie, and slipped her little hands around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie's lips were hot. Gilda slid her hand up Charlie's neck, under her silky hair, and pulled her in to her, crushing their faces together harder. Gilda parted her lips deliberately, and felt Charlie open her mouth, following her lead. Gilda lolled her tongue in between Charlie's teeth, curling it savoringly inside the damp, hot confines of her mouth.

Charlie leaned her shoulders into Gilda's and wrapping one arm around her back. She put her other hand on Gilda's chest, resting it over her heart, gently pressing against her breasts. The two swayed together, moaning happily into each other's kisses as their need to be closer grew with each passing second.

They were rudely interrupted when all of a sudden three idiots burst into the tent like a pack of dumb forest animals.

"Dudes!" Charlie admonished them.

Gilda looked up, coming out of the haze of passion feeling as if someone had dumped cold water over her head. Horror thrilled through her bones when she saw that the evil sorcerer had caught them! She jumped up. "No! It's him! My master! Run!"


	3. A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall

whew! sorry this chapter took so long. I planned to finish it two days ago but got lazy.

note about the fairy society I describe in this chapter: it's vaguely modeled after the fairies from the amazing book The Moorchild, by Eloise McGraw. _Very_ vaguely, as McGraw's Folk are chaotic neutral and it seems Supernatural's fairies are supposed to be good rather than neutral.

x

* * *

x

_"No, it's him! It's my master, run!"_

Gilda and Charlie leapt to their feet. Gilda threw her arm out in front of Charlie, instinctively wishing to shield her from the evil sorcerer.

The two warriors who had arrived with her master pulled out dark apparatus and pointed it at the sorcerer. Gilda could sense the cold danger in the metal objects.

"No guns in Moondoor," he snapped. "Gilda, if you please."

She flinched when he invoked her servitude by speaking her name. Reluctantly, she waved her hand at the weapons and they turned to chicken feathers. Her face drawn, Gilda turned to look appologetically at Charlie. But Charlie was not angry at her for succumbing to the sorcerer's spell. Instead, she was glaring at _him_, infuriated that he was using Gilda like a puppet.

"What now, Jerry?" said one of Charlie's squires.

Frustrated, Jerry cried, "my name is BOLTAR THE FURIOUS! My plan _was_: after getting rid of all my competition, to win the battle tomorrow, convincing the queen that I should be her king."

Gilda looked at Charlie, who rolled her eyes and shook her head as if to say, "can you believe the gall of this knave?"

Boltar continued, "But then you two idiots showed up and I was forced to improvise. Rescue the damsel in distress from orcs, become king, kill you both, that'll work, too."

Gilda felt sickened. He planned to use her to commit more violence? She looked pleadingly at Charlie, feeling braver every second she was near her hero. It was Charlie's presence alone that barely kept Gilda from breaking down and weeping.

Boltar ranted to Charlie's squires about his motives behind ordering Gilda to murder Grayfox and Thargrim.

"What is your problem?" Charlie blurted out. "Why would you hurt people? This is just a game!"

"There's NO! GAME!" Boltar protested shrilly.

Now Gilda saw that this world was a place with much suffering and darkness in it. It drove men mad; some only mildly, to create a fake world as a game, and lose oneself in it, like Charlie enjoyed doing. However, others were driven to a dark place in their hearts, like Boltar. He wanted to escape the horror of the world, yet ended up bringing the horrors with him. In the game these horrors took on new forms of evil, poisoning Boltar's soul.

Gilda would not have used the word "loser," but when Charlie's squire called Boltar that, Gilda thought it summed up well the weak-hearted man who sunk to the level of evil when he encountered life's hardships.

"Would a loser track down a real book of spells and compel a fairy to do his bidding?"  
Gilda felt sick again. She wanted to hide her face in shame when the sorcerer pointed his finger at her, painfully focusing everyone's attention and a weight of guilt on her.

Gilda felt Charlie's hand on her shoulder. Looking at her dolefully, Gilda saw that Charlie was defending her already, if only in spirit.

One of Charlie's squires tried to reason with Boltar, but he would hear none of it. He announced his intention to kill them and "wipe her [Charlie's] memory," a phrase that seemed particularly ominous to Gilda. What further attrocities was he planning to force her to commit against the woman she loved?

"Gilda!" Boltar snapped, holding up an effigy of a sword. Gilda was terrified of what could happen, but had no choice but to turn the effigy into a deadly weapon. Charlie's squires sprang into action, but two mortals against fairy magic and sorcerer magic combined meant the side of good was badly outmatched. Only Charlie could save the two squires and break the spell holding Gilda. Charlie charged into action but was thrown backwards onto the bed. Gilda rushed to her side and helped her up, whispering urgently, "I can't stop him. The book; you must destroy it."

The book of spells had fallen to the floor amidst the struggle. While her squire had Boltar distracted, Charlie dove under the swinging sword and spun to a crouch, hovering over the book. "Hey Jerry," she said cheekily, twirling her dagger, "I'm the one who saves damsels in distress around here!" With that, she stabbed the book, releasing its power in a golden light.

"NOOOOOO!" Boltar screamed. Gilda's magic was released from obeying him, so the sword became harmless again, and the squires incapacitated the sorcerer.

Gilda felt a heavy weight released from her. She breathed deeply and lit up with joy. Charlie stood and Gilda came to her.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked

Gilda nodded. "I'm free of the spell," she rejoiced. "You saved me. The Hollow Forest is forever in your debt." She lowered her eyes. "I must return to those green hills now. I will take my former master with me. He will must face a fairy tribunal for his sins."

"Wait!" Charlie said. She looked as pained as Gilda felt about their parting. Charlie grabbed Gilda's face and planted a big kiss on her mouth. Gilda smiled, and kissed her soundly, trying to pour all her body, soul, gratitude and admiration into this one act of physical contact. She wished to stay here, in this kiss, for all the ages to come. She knew she must leave now, as she did not belong in this world. It could not be helped. But the magic of True Love would force her heart to stay here, she knew that, and being split in two like that would be painful until she returned here, to where she was leaving her love.

She moved back, fading into the veil between their worlds. Gilda fixed her eyes on Charlie's face so she could look upon it for as long as possible, memorize its pale curves and delicate hollows, pink lips, white teeth, eyes bright as the first stars of evening.

Charlie looked into Gilda's eyes with longing, but Gilda was sinking into a separate place. She did not catch the last thing Charlie said, though she could see her lips move before her image vanished completely from Gilda's sight, replaced by the twisted and gnarled purple trunks of the trees of her home, the Hollow Forest.

x

* * *

x

Fairies are not prone to close attachments, especially not familial ties. They live communally, love freely, roam freely, and do not hold anyone in higher esteem than another. Many fairies do not know who their own parents are, as the young ones run around wild and are raised together in an "it takes a village" kind of way. The only reason Gilda knew her own mother was because she overheard someone saying she was a child of the Fairy Queen.

The Queen of the Fairies (her title meaning she was the most ancient and powerful) did not mind welcoming another of her children to her presence. She had so many daughters and sons, "one for each petal that falls," she had quaintly said once, as gold and pink blossoms drifted from the flowering trees to the forest floor like snow. She valued them all as servants, friends, confidantes, advisers, even suitors – whatever they desired to be to her, except family. That would have been foreign to their natures and disruptive to the equality inherent in their society.

Now Gilda approached her mother as a prosecutor comes to a judge, bringing Boltar the Human Sorcerer into the court and accusing him as her kidnapper. The Fairy Queen lounged on a giant, mottled violet mushroom cap, leaning her chin on her delicate, wrinkled hand and silently taking in all Gilda had to say. Meanwhile, two tittering pixies fed her rose hips and strawberries by hand.

Gilda gave her testimony and left nothing out. "...But I was rescued by a hero, my one true love, Charlie Bradbury. As we parted, she kissed me passionately and called to me, begging me not to leave."

Gilda disdainfully looked down at Boltar, cowering before the Fairy Queen's just gaze. Gilda carefully chose the words to conclude her testimony. "I would never have discovered the arcane power of love if I had not been abducted and enslaved. Balance has been restored to my life, for I am happy and have no regrets. This man, however, is a wrongdoer, and there is no balance, nor order, in his small and evil heart."

The Fairy Queen ran her knuckles lightly under the curve of her jaw in an elegant, pensive motion. "My dear, you are correct... And you are incorrect."

Gilda stiffened briefly, but remained silent.

The Queen expounded, "This human has weaknesses that have become his downfall. The only course of action for moral creatures such as we is to provide for him the experiences that will teach him to overcome his character flaws." She raised her fingers and brushed them together, emitting several sparks that flew off them, shrank to tiny pinpoints of light and swarmed to Boltar's forehead. They sank into his skin and he instantly fell asleep, eyes rolling back in his head. "In his dreams will he dwell until he can act nobly in them," she said solemnly.

Gilda dreaded what was to come. She knew she was expected to ask, "And wherein was I incorrect?" so she asked it, humbly, as was proper.

The Queen's lips curved in wistful fondness. "Gilda. Love for a human can not be true love. They are from a different world. There are vast voids in between you and your hero now. Even the most powerful magics can never guarantee that you will even be able to find her again."

The Queen's eyes grew sad and wet, and she stretched her long, thin hand out to Gilda comfortingly. "It is a very painful truth," she quavered.

Gilda quietly ignored the proffered hand. She curtsied, bowing her head, whispered, "Thank you for your wisdom," and left, drifting away from the Queen's grotto to find a cool, noisy place by a waterfall to sit and think.


	4. Love Me Tender

AN: I didn't specifically plan for this chapter to be ready today, but it worked out beautifully, so here, have some lovely lesbian sex! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

x

Despite her mother's doubts, it was only a few weeks later by human measurement of time that Gilda was able to return to Charlie's world. She had absolute belief in her powerful love's ability to bring her back to where her thoughts and heart now dwelt, wherever Charlie was.

So one day, in the early evening when Charlie was walking in the park after work, the air before her shimmered and sparkled and Gilda stepped through the veil.

Charlie was sitting on a swing, thinking. She knew she should leave soon because the park was technically closed; it wasn't just getting dark, it was now fully dark. She sighed and swung once, hopping off at the apex of the swing's rise.

"Charlie!"

Charlie froze. Pivoting on her heal, she turned to see what she couldn't believe she was seeing. Gilda stood before her, beaming with joy. Crickets sang in the grass. The water fountain in the duck pond turned off with a stuttering spurt. Charlie's face melted from paralyzing surprise into a huge smile and she broke into a sprint through the dusky darkness, running to be close to her fairy princess once again. They twined together in a tight embrace, kissing all over each other's faces. Charlie stroked Gilda's hair back from her face. "You're crying," she exclaimed.

Gilda sniffed and laughed softly. "I'm just so happy. It was so hard to find you, and I've been longing for you ever since I left."

Charlie kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know why you never came back. I thought..." she hung her head. "Well, I had convinced myself that you didn't really like me all that much."

Gilda gasped. She grabbed Charlie's hair, pulled her head back, leaned over her with her hand at the arch of Charlie's back, and kissed her so hard that she would never doubt again how strongly she was loved. Gilda's joyful tears slicked between their faces like warm summer rain. They sank to their knees together in the grass.

"I love you," Gilda whispered when they parted to catch their breath.

Charlie grinned. She grasped onto the fabric at the shoulders of Gilda's dress, and she rolled herself down onto her back in the grass, pulling Gilda over on top of her. Gilda put her hand on Charlie's satiny cheek and pressed her mouth to Charlie's. They made out for a what could have been hours. They lost any sense of time, simply enjoying the feeling of being close, pressed together, cuddling on the grass, in the dark. Charlie's hands began to wander. She couldn't control herself. They were lying with their legs entangled, and Gilda's body was a soft and alluring shape moving under the luxurious fabric of her dress. Charlie's hand trailed down the curve of Gilda's back and pressed her hip, changing direction and running up the side of her ribs till it reached her underarm, feeling the side of her breast.

Charlie was delighted when Gilda followed suit with the hands and worked one hand under the waistband at the back of Charlie's jeans. Gilda caressed Charlie's butt, giving it a wholehearted squeeze. Giggling, Charlie lurched upward against Gilda's chest. Gilda rolled half off Charlie to lay along her side, her hand sliding around past her hip, still inside her pants. The hand made a graceful dive, two fingers straight and pressed together, slipping between Charlie's legs. Charlie breathed deeply, closing her eyes. She moved her right arm, sithering it through the grass above her head, groping for Gilda's other hand. Gilda, supported on her left elbow, gently plucked Charlie's hand from its blind search in the grass. She raised Charlie's hand and stretched to kiss it, then kissed Charlie's forehead, and bent to graze on her lips while her right hand continued to massage Charlie's clit.

Experiencing waves of pleasure building up inside her, and desperately wanting to reciprocate, Charlie grabbed the fabric at Gilda's waist and began cinching it upward with scrabbling fingers. She swept her arm under the hem when it came in reach and her fingers at last touched the soft, brown skin she had been dreaming of. Charlie cupped her hand around the back of Gilda's thigh and stroked upward, touching the curve of her buttocks, then rotating her hand and insinuating her fingers in between her legs from behind.

Gilda, flexing her hips, pressed her lips down on Charlie's fingers, welcoming them. With a small cry, Gilda writhed against Charlie, and shifted position, back on top of her. With both hands she swiftly unzipped Charlie's jeans and yanked off her panties. Gilda out one leg between Charlie's legs, and Charlie sat up. They pressed their clits together. They scissored, while kissing and embracing tightly, pumping their hips against each other, mouths open to gasp with the growing fire of unbearable pleasure rising between them.

Charlie felt it first, and yelped. "Gilda!" she squealed, and wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders as if holding on for dear life.

"Oh! OH!" Gilda cried out delicately, sweetly. Charlie buried her face in Gilda's hair, smiling against her neck, riding out her own orgasm, and then Gilda began to orgasm, twitching against Charlie, gulping in huge breaths that expanded her hot breasts against Charlie's.

After several moments they relaxed, and sat up, looking at each other. They whispered a little and giggled, then began to kiss sweetly again.

After several hours of making love, and multiple orgasms, the two lay exhausted in the cool, Summer midnight air, arms wrapped around each other, naked but with their clothes draped over them as makeshift blankets. They talked sleepily, trying to stay awake. Eventually they would have to leave the park, Charlie to her home and Gilda back to fairyland. But for now, they had no motivation to do more than hold each other and rest their faces together, occasionally pecking sweet kisses.


End file.
